A Prison for Untold Secrets
by cullen freak8888
Summary: Edward left Bella in NM. Bella kept a secret from the Cullens and is now kidnapped. What will she and the Cullens do?
1. 10 Years Prologue

**AN: I apologize for any spelling mistakes that there might be. Also for any Jedward readers- I have no idea if I'm going to update that story. I do not have any ideas for it at all. **

**A Prison for Untold Secrets**

_**There are no secrets that time does not reveal- Jean Racine**__**  
><strong>_

It has been 10 years. 10 years since the Cullens left me. 10 years since I was last in Forks. 10 years since I saw my dad.

10 years since I was kidnapped.

Well, I still am kidnapped. I know. You are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. I might as well start at the beginning.

There were some things I didn't tell the Cullens, mostly about myself. Well about my family history and the strange tattoos that we all had on our backs since birth. Okay- one BIG thing.

I am a Dragon. A water-dragon, although I'm part air too. I can do everything a water dragon can do but also do some of the things that an air dragon can do. And just to let you know Charlie and Renee are my parents. They are the ones that I got my dragon genes from.

Shocking, huh? I couldn't really tell the Cullens though. It would be putting them into danger and risk of revealing themselves. It was no danger to me because certain people already knew what I was-scientists to be exact. Actually the scientists were the ones to kidnap me. Oops! I'm getting a little ahead of myself here.

So after the Cullens left me, I was a zombie for months. Edw-_He _was my mate. My one and only love. The one I was meant for eternity. And he just…left me. I tried to be normal for Charlie's sake, to make him believe that I was alright. But nothing worked. I was…dead inside.

Then I discovered the rush of adrenaline I get off from putting myself in danger. It made me feel almost alive again, mostly because I heard _His_ voice each time I was in dangerous situations. Charlie, however, found out about me and the dangerous things I did. Charlie was driving to La Push to visit Billy and he caught me cliff- diving with Jacob. He also found out about the motorcycles. Charlie grounded me and I was kept on lock down until graduation. Charlie was worried that I exposed the secret to Jacob when we were cliff-diving.

Charlie is air dragon so he doesn't really know that much about water dragons and when we change. We only change when we are in deep- enough water and only if we wanted to change. It's not like we have to change every time we are in water. It blends us in with the humans and keeps them from suspecting what we are. Renee is a water dragon like me and taught me everything I needed to know. It is part of the reason why I lived with her for so long and not Charlie.

After graduation, Renee got kidnapped by the scientists. I didn't know who really kidnapped her at the time. Only that she was and I would try to recuse her. Phil was killed when she was being kidnap. He fought against the scientist but it wasn't enough, even with his water dragon side. Charlie did not want me to go after her saying that Renee wouldn't want that. But I had to try. The Cullens were not coming back so what did I have to lose? Charlie would be fine without me. Oh, how wrong I was.

I was in my blue-silver with bits of gold dragon form swimming during the night around Renee's house in Florida when I was kidnapped. I was nearing the shore and was changing back into my human form when I was attacked by air dragons in their human form. They were working for the scientists. They were promised money and safety that they wouldn't be the ones to be examined and tested on. It took 2 air dragons (or hunters as they liked to be called) and some knock out drugs to bring me down. The next time I woke up I was in a bed in a room by myself and naked. There was about one half of one side of the room opened but it had bars in its place. Kind of like a jail but with a little bit more privacy. On the other side of the room, there was a door that leaded to a bathroom. This was my home for the next 10 years.

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. It's the blue button at the bottom of the page. I want at least 5 to 10 reviews before I update.**


	2. New Room and Roommate

**AN: Another chapter just as promised! I just want to thank **_**Dragz1991, 12344Lady, gothgirl1245, GladiQ, and also AtroposMorta **_**for reviewing. Thank you! :D Well, on with the chapter! **

* * *

><p>A Prison for Untold Secrets<p>

_**Time brings all things to pass**__** - **__**Aeschylus**_

I waited on the couch in front of the T.V. for my morning coffee. It was seven o'clock and I had already made my bed and turned the T.V. onto the news station.

I had moved from my old room a couple of days ago. My new living quarters had a bigger bedroom with a bigger bed and also had a room that held a couple of couches and also a T.V on a T.V stand. Instead of the bars that were once placed on the side of my old room- I had a metal door. The metal door was placed in the living room beside the T.V. The door had a slot that opened up when giving food or drinks to the occupants of the room…which would be me. A door in the bedroom led to the bathroom which had a bathtub, sink, and a toilet. I had placed my music, books and radio/CD player in the bedroom on top of a wooden table that extended from one corner of the wall to the other. The table laid opposite of where the bed was. It had a shelf under the long table where I placed my books.

A couple of days after I first got here, my caretakers that provided me with the basic needs that I needed. Such as towels for showering, soap, shampoo, and other toilettes things.

They had asked me if I wanted anything entrainment- wise. I think they wanted me to not leave this place if I had everything I wanted- within reason of course. It's not like they can give me a car to escape in.

So the only things I asked for was music, books, radio, and a T.V. I wanted to keep up with the outside world as much as I can, in case one day I do leave and I needed to blend in with the humans around me. That is if I ever do get out of this prison of mine…

My caretakers provided me with the latest books, music and movies of all kinds to aid me in this quest of blending in with the modern world. It would suck if I did get out and was asked, "So have you heard what Woods said?" "Who is Woods?" "Don't you know who the president of the United States is?" Yeah, that would suck and make me look bad. Not to mention that if that were to happen- I would stick out like a sore thumb and most likely be caught again. Better to keep up with the ever changing world.

I remember back to my last days in the world before I was put into this prison for "_animals_" …

**Flashback:**

_Ocean currents rushed past my blue-ish, silver scales- scales that blended in the warm waters of Florida. Every once and a while a hint of gold gleamed off of my scales. Nothing too noticeable to give me away. My great talon claws transformed back into my human hands as I neared the shore. My dragon form was no longer when I reached waist- deep water. _

_I took out my waterproof bag that held my clothes inside. I quickly dried off and put on a pair of knee length -shorts and a tank top. I creped slowly as I neared Renee's house. The door to the house was partly open. _

_Renee was kidnapped a couple of days ago. Phil was nowhere to be seen. The police thought that he may have been kidnapped after putting up a fight. Even though the police had already been here- I had to see for myself. I didn't want to believe that they were kidnapped or even worst…dead. I refused to believe it. So I came here to search for anything-a clue, a lead- anything that the police may have missed. They couldn't have been kidnapped…they were dragons! They could have fought off any human attacker…_

_I opened the door and walked inside. Keeping watch on everything around me. Blood assault my nose. Phil's blood. At least I knew that he put up some kind of a fight. The only thing I couldn't figure out was why my mother didn't put up a fight. Maybe the kidnappers drugged her or something. _

_Creak! _

_I snapped my head around towards the stairs. There on the foot of the steps were two bluff- looking guys. Their arms looked like bands of steel. Black shirts cling at their chest. They wore black cutoff jeans. _

_While I was taking in their appearance- they charged at me. I side-stepped them but one of them grabbed at me. His hand pulled at my arm and bended it behind my back like a cop would do to a criminal. But being the daughter of a cop- I knew how to get out of a hold like that. I quickly kicked the guy in the chest and he staggered backwards. The other guy tried to get me from behind but I side-stepped him and kicked him in the back into his friend just as he was trying to get up. They both knocked into the floor. One of the guy's shirt had been torn and on his back was a dragon mark. A mark that all dragons had ever since birth. The mark looked like a dragon tattoo but if a person was close enough to touch the mark- they could tell it was like leather. Each dragon mark was unique for every dragon and all the dragon marks were almost exactly like their dragon form. I took another look at the dragon mark that bored on his back and I noticed that they were air dragons. At least I knew now how Renee and Phil were kidnapped. _

_Distracted by the marks, one of the guys stood up. I knew then that I had to quickly get out of there. I ran out the door and almost made it to the water when an arm grabbed me around the waist while the other arm grabbed around my shoulders. I bit the guy in the arm and he almost dropped me. But before I could take another bit at him- his friend had covered my mouth with a piece of cloth. I fought harder against them. I tried to kick at the guy that was holding the cloth over my mouth but the more I fought- the harder it was to stay awake. The next thing I knew- I was out like a light. _

_I blinked against the bright light that was coming outside a small window. Ugh! I had a killer headache. I squinted against the light and look around to see where I was. I noticed outside the window there was clouds. What the hell? I looked down below the clouds and saw land. _

_I was in an airplane. _

_I took a look around in the cabin part of the plane and saw that it was very non-plane like. There were a couple of seats that looked like airplane's seats but it was more of a finer quality type of seats. The seats were also spread out and there was no one than two seats together. There was also carpet on the floor. It was then that I figured it that it must be a private plane. _

_Great! My kidnappers were rich and could probably get away with anything they wanted. Just fucking great. How the hell am I supposed to find Renee and Phil now if I was captured? _

_I tried to stand up to clear my head of negative thoughts when I noticed that my arms were tied to the seat that I was currently in. Well, I never planned for this to happen. _

"_What do you think you are doing? Said the man that had kidnapped me. He was the one who had covered my mouth with that cloth. _

_The cloth!_

_The cloth must have had some kind of drug in it to knock me out. That's why Renee didn't fight-she was drugged! _

_How did the men knew that I was going to be there at Renee's house? They must have been expecting me. They must have known that Renee, Phil and I were water dragons. But why would they take us? _

"_I said- what do you think you are doing?" The man repeated._

"_Where are they? What are you doing to me?" I yelled at the man. He chuckle at me._

"_Ahhhh….you will see soon enough. Your mother at least. Her husband put up quite a fight….but in the end- He didn't make it."_

"_What? I thought he was still alive. The police said that he was probably kidnapped also." I said confused on what all had transpired at Renee's kidnapping. _

"_Oh, we took him. Dead." The man said without guilt or any remorse. "No more questions." _

_I was about to ask him where was I going, what going to happen, but before I could, the man had covered my mouth with that damn cloth again. I was knocked out again. _

_The next time I woke up I was in a bed. Naked as the day I was born. I panicked. What all has happened when I was out? I thought back to Charlie. How could I forget about Charlie? I wonder if he has found out that I was kidnapped yet or if he was okay and what he is thinking about me trying to "rescue" Renee. I know that he disapproved of it but only because he didn't want me to be put in danger. _

_I wonder what the Cullen are doing right now. Do they miss me? Or are they grateful that they don't have to deal with such a danger magnet? Does HE miss me? Probably not. He said that he didn't love me. But how could that be? All those times he said he loved me, that he couldn't bear to hurt me in any way. I was so positive that he was my mate. He must have lied to me- that day in the woods. He must have. He probably couldn't bear to see me getting hurt by his family-that his family was a danger to me. Oh if he only knew. I was more a danger to them than they were to me. I couldn't risk getting them hurt by others of my kind. If the others of my kind knew that vampires existed- they would probably kill them. And killing vampires would be no problem for a dragon. That's why I couldn't tell the Cullens that I was a dragon. _

_Angry at myself, I tore everything up that was in the room that I was placed in. The bed- I tore the sheets that were placed on it apart, the little stand with a clock- I smashed the clock into the wall, breaking it into a million pieces. My nails clawed at the walls, making scratches. _

_While I was distracted, a human male in a blue nurse-like uniform opened the prison like bars and came into the room with a needle. He was going to try to knock me out again. _

_I picked up the little stand that held the clock and threw it at the man. It hit him in the head. The prison bars were still open from when he came into the room and I quickly rushed out and ran down the long hallway that my room had been connected to. I ran past a couple of other cells that were like mine. The cells held air dragons in them. Oh god! Humans were behind this? _

_I didn't see Renee at all. I must have been the only water dragon other than her here. _

_Red lights flashed and alarms were blared as people in white coats and guard uniforms came rushing down the halls. That's just great! Not only was I kidnapped, I was also kidnapped by scientists! Somehow they found out that dragons existed and figured that they can experiment on us. _

_The scientists and guards were catching up to me-but only because I didn't know the way out. They knew this place better than I did. One scientist looked like he was the head guy and shot a dart at me. The dart made its target on my shoulder. I fell to the ground, already feeling the effects of the dart taking place. The man came up to me and knell down next to me. _

"_I like her. She has some fight in her. It won't be long though until she doesn't have any fight left." The head scientist guy said. His voice was already becoming unclear. _

"_You won't be leaving this place at all. So you might as well make it your home. We have lots of plans for you, water dragon."_

_No! What about Charlie? He needs me! And what about the Cullens? When will I ever see them again? Renee! How am I going to get her out of this place? If she is even here._

_My eyes rolled back into my head as I lost conscience. _

**Flashback Ended**

A huge bang at the door made me jump from my thoughts. It must be 7:45. Time for coffee! I rushed over to the door and the metal slot opened up. The coffee man was there waiting for me to get my coffee. I took it quickly and he shut the metal slot. I sat back down on the couch and flipped though the channels to see what was on today. Some of the shows on T.V. had a bit of Scottish influence and so I figured that I might be in Scotland right now. Most likely near my homelands- the Loch Ness Lake.

The Loch Ness Lake was a breeding ground for my family. That was before scientists took over it. What used to be a place to meet relatives and new water dragons is now a prison for us. We used to be free and now we aren't. Well- I'm not free. I'm the only water dragon here other than Renee.

The metal door swung open as some of the scientist and guards came in. What the hell? I went down in a crouch. My teeth were bared to them. One of the guards came up to me. I quickly backed up, not wanting them near me. The guard wasn't happy and he quickly took hold of my arm. I slipped out of his hold but then another guard that came up beside me pushed me to the ground and held me there.

"Don't worry. We are not here to hurt you. We just came here to bring you a roommate." It was the head scientist guy that spoke to me. He was the reason why I was here in the first place. " Still feisty I see." All the while, the other scientists and guards carried in a man. They set him on the bed in my bedroom.

"I expect you to get to know your new roommate." He said, studying me. After a moment or two, he and the other people walked out of the room.

I went into the bedroom and took a look at the man. He was an air dragon and had brown hair that seemed a bit golden. He was bluff, but not too bluff like a wrestler. You can tell that he worked out though. He was naked too. Just like every other dragon that is kept here. At first, it was a bit weird-not having clothes or any shoes to wear. But after a while, you get used to it. All modesty I did have- was lost.

The man stirred and tried to open his eyes. I backed up-not knowing how he would react. Then suddenly he shot up and looked around the room. His eyes found mine and I froze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what you think? Good, bad? Review! I want at least up to 10 reviews this time. The more reviews- the faster I update. What do you think should happen next? Tell me! I love hearing all the different opinions. <strong>


End file.
